bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Fisher/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Grand Fisher Anime Images Profile Images Ep9GrandFisher.png|Grand Fisher as a Hollow. Ep110GrandFisher.png|Grand Fisher as an Arrancar. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep8IchigoNoticesLure.png|A young Ichigo Kurosaki sees Grand Fisher's Lure by the riverside. Ep8GrandFisherApproachesKarinYuzu.png|Grand Fisher approaches Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki. Ep8KarinHeldDown.png|Karin is held down by Grand Fisher. Ep8YuzuStrangled.png|Yuzu is held aloft by Grand Fisher. Ep8GrandFisherChokingYuzu.png|Grand Fisher prepares to devour Yuzu. Ep9GrandFisherKarinHostage.png|Grand Fisher holds Karin hostage. Ep9GrandFisherGreetsIchigo.png|Grand Fisher confronts Ichigo while holding Karin. Ep9GrandFishersLure.png|Grand Fisher's Lure. Ep9LureRevealed.png|Grand Fisher's Lure is revealed. Ep9GrandFisherAttacksIchigo.png|Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo. Ep9SaidoSeversHand.png|Eikichirō Saidō severs Grand Fisher's hand, freeing Karin. Ep9IchigoFightAlone.png|Ichigo tells Rukia to stay out of this fight. Ep9GrandFisherReappears.png|Grand Fisher reappears behind Ichigo. Ep9IchigoGrandFisherClearing.png|Grand Fisher confronts Ichigo in a clearing. Ep9GrandFisherImpalesIchigo.png|Grand Fisher impales Ichigo. Ep9GrandFisherRegeneratesHand.png|Grand Fisher regenerates his severed hand. Ep9GrandFisherTauntsIchigo.png|Grand Fisher taunts an injured Ichigo. Ep9MasakiUsedAsLure.png|Grand Fisher's image of Masaki. Ep9GrandFisherUsesMasakiLure.png|Grand Fisher produces an image of Masaki Kurosaki to distract Ichigo. Ep9IchigoImpaled.png|Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher while distracted by his Lure. Ep9IchigoStabsGrandFisher.png|Ichigo stabs Grand Fisher. Ep9IchigoHurtsGrandFisher.png|Ichigo severely wounds Grand Fisher. Ep9GrandFisherFlees.png|Grand Fisher flees. Arrancar arc Ep110GrandFisherConfrontsKon.png|Grand Fisher confronts Kon in Ichigo's body. Ep111KurodoConfrontsGrandFisher.png|Kurōdo impersonates Ichigo while confronting Grand Fisher. Ep111IsshinConfrontsGrandFisher.png|Grand Fisher meets Isshin Kurosaki. Ep111GrandFisherTransformation.png|Grand Fisher transforms. Ep111Agitowari.png|Isshin kills Grand Fisher using Agitowari. Ep111Agitowari2.png|Grand Fisher lays dying after Isshin uses Agitowari to defeat him. Ep112IsshinKillsGrandFisher.png|Isshin defeats Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher Manga Images Profile Images 20Grand Fisher profile.png|Grand Fisher. 21Grand Fisher profile.png|Grand Fisher. Agent of the Shinigami arc 18Grand Fisher's Lure.png|Grand Fisher's Lure. 19Grand Fisher declares.png|Grand Fisher declares that Karin Kurosaki smells tasty. 20Grand Fisher and Lure.png|Grand Fisher and his Lure. 20Grand Fisher pins.png|Grand Fisher pins Karin to the ground. 20Grand Fisher chokes.png|Grand Fisher chokes Yuzu Kurosaki. 20Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo Kurosaki cuts off Grand Fisher's tentacle. 21Lure revealed.png|Grand Fisher's Lure sheds its disguise. 21Grand Fisher's Lure true form.png|The true form of Grand Fisher's Lure. 21Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Grand Fisher. 21High-Speed Regeneration.png|Grand Fisher uses his High-Speed Regeneration ability to regenerate his left forelimb. 21High-Speed Regeneration2.png|Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo with his regenerated limb. 21Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Grand Fisher's attack. 21Oppression.png|Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo with Oppression. 21Oppression2.png|Ichigo is engulfed in Grand Fisher's fur. 22Ichigo is caught.png|Ichigo's left hand is caught in Grand Fisher's fur. 22Grand Fisher attacks.png|Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo. 22Grand Fisher surprises.png|Grand Fisher surprises Ichigo with his speed. 22Transcribe.png|Grand Fisher uses Transcribe to stab Ichigo. 22Grand Fisher's Masaki Lure.png|Grand Fisher makes his Lure look like Masaki Kurosaki. 23Ichigo is confronted.png|Grand Fisher makes Ichigo hesitate with his Lure. 23Grand Fisher impales.png|Grand Fisher impales Ichigo through his Lure. 23Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes through the side of Grand Fisher's body. 24Grand Fisher defeated.png|Grand Fisher lies defeated. 24Migration.png|Grand Fisher transfers himself to his Lure using Migration. 24Grand Fisher's Masaki body.png|Grand Fisher with Masaki's face. 24Grand Fisher flees.png|Grand Fisher flees from Ichigo. 25Aisslinger reconstructs.png|Aisslinger Wernarr reconstructs Grand Fisher's body. 25Grand Fisher's Arrancar form.png|Grand Fisher's first Arrancar form. 51Cover.png|Grand Fisher and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. Arrancar arc 187Agitowari.png|Isshin uses Agitowari on Grand Fisher. 188Agitowari.png|Grand Fisher dies after Isshin kills him with Agitowari. Grand Fisher Movie Images Bleach (2018) LAIchigoSeesLure.png|A young Ichigo Kurosaki sees Grand Fisher's Lure by the river. LAGrandFisherConfrontsSisters.png|Grand Fisher's Lure appears before Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki. LAGrandFisherHostages.png|Grand Fisher holds Karin and Yuzu hostage. LAIchigoConfrontedByLure.png|Grand Fisher's Lure changes shape to resemble Masaki and traps Ichigo in an illusion. LAGrandFisherChasesIchigo.png|Grand Fisher chases Ichigo through the street. LAIchigoSlashesTendril.png|Ichigo slashes away one of Grand Fisher's fur tendrils. LAIchigoBlocksClaw.png|Ichigo blocks one of Grand Fisher's claws. LAHeiligPfeilHurtles.png|Uryū Ishida's Heilig Pfeil hurtles toward Grand Fisher. LAIchigoSlashesUnderside.png|Ichigo slashes Grand Fisher's underside. LAGrandFisherGetsSerious.png|An enraged Grand Fisher gets serious. LAIchigoBound.png|Ichigo is bound by Grand Fisher's fur tendrils. LAGrandFisherShot.png|Grand Fisher is shot in the eye by Uryū. LAIchigoPurifiesGrandFisher.png|Ichigo purifies Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher OVA Images Memories in the Rain MitRIchigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher Video Clips Oppression.gif|Grand Fisher uses his Oppression ability on Ichigo. Transcribe.gif|Grand Fisher impales Ichigo using his Transcribe ability. Category:Images